


Drunk Kakashi

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Main Pairing Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible, like here.</p>
<p>Immediately continues on from part 2 of the series - who has come up behind Kakashi in the bar?</p>
<p>Main pairing not in tags, but if you really want to know it's in the warnings before the story starts (if you don't start at 'Previously').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Kakashi

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

WARNINGS: IbiKaka, side-pairings ObiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Virtual cookies to tineyninja for suggesting the pairing I already had planned!**

* * *

**Previously:**

It took around an hour for the two of them to leave the inn, and several more for them to return to Konoha, finally re-entering the village just as the sun was setting.

"Obito..."

"See you around", Obito said, cutting off any suggestive comments Kakashi could make and heading off towards the Uchiha District. Kakashi sighed to himself, as he headed towards the Mission Room to hand in their mission report.

Before long, he found himself in a bar, drinking sake with a napkin to cover his face whenever he took a drink.

"Drinking alone, Hatake? Isn't that unusual for you?" he heard from behind him. Turning around, Kakashi saw...

* * *

**Now:**

Morino Ibiki standing behind him.

"What do you want Morino?" Kakashi asked.

"Just figured you'd have someone drooling over you, your reputation somewhat precedes you", Ibiki replied, sliding into the seat beside Kakashi.

"Well, you're here", Kakashi commented.

"I'm hardly going to start drooling over you", Ibiki responded dryly.

"Wanna drink?" Kakashi offered, nodding to the bottle of sake in front of him.

"Sure", Ibiki replied, reaching for the bottle.

"Good, it's empty, you can buy us the next one."

"Only if you plan on buying the one after that", Ibiki responded, indicating to the barman for another bottle of sake.

"Trying to get me drunk, Morino?"

"Like you need any help with that", Ibiki replied, looking at the two other empty sake bottles behind the one Kakashi had just finished. "Something the matter?"

"Got a couple of days off, Sakura's training with Tsunade and Obito is training Sasuke and Naruto in some Uchiha thing that I think is just going to involve using Naruto as a target...I've got nothing to do tomorrow, so why not get drunk?"

"Aren't you worried about the two Uchihas and that little Uzumaki of yours?"

"No, Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, it might prevent them from constantly making out."

"Like student, like teacher?" Ibiki asked.

"Meaning what?" Kakashi asked, as the barman brought over the bottle of sake Ibiki had called for.

"You make it sound like your students are turning into good little perverts, just like you...although, I suppose Jiraiya-sannin trains Uzumaki sometimes..."

"Obito isn't much better! Besides, I don't encourage it, they keep making out when they're supposed to be practising concealing themselves, and if they have to moan while they're doing it, it's easy to find them."

"You don't moan when kissing someone?" Ibiki asked, downing a cup of sake.

"Why do you want to know?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, face hidden by a napkin as he took a drink himself, before refilling both their cups.

"Maybe you just aren't doing it right", Ibiki grinned, before downing another cup of sake.

Three bottles later, Kakashi was slurring every word, and Ibiki wasn't exactly sober.

"Sssooo...when ya said – hic – I was making it – making out – wron' – hic – how'd I get bedder?"

"Practice", Ibiki replied simply. "But for now, I think you need bed."

"Knew you wanded me dunk...drun'...drun-kkk", Kakashi repeated, trying to get out the final word but being too intoxicated to manage to speak clearly enough.

"No, I think you're too drunk to stay here any longer", Ibiki responded, standing up and tugging on Kakashi's arm. The silver-haired man downed the final cup, finishing the last bottle of sake, before allowing Ibiki to tug him off the chair, away from the bar and back towards his apartment.

"H-hey! How'd ya know where I liv-ve?"

"I know these things", Ibiki replied cryptically, as the two of them slowly made their way through the village, Ibiki half-carrying the completely intoxicated Kakashi, not exactly sober himself.

"Now I f-feeel – hic – worreeed."

Ibiki ignored Kakashi, looking up the stairs towards Kakashi's apartment.

"Is there any way up except the stairs?"

"No", Kakashi replied simply. Ibiki sighed in response, before picking up Kakashi and throwing him over his shoulder, ignoring Kakashi's protests in favour of focussing on his own movements, taking careful steps as he climbed the multiple staircases up to Kakashi's fourth-floor apartment.

"Key?" Ibiki asked.

"Chakra", Kakashi mumbled, as Ibiki put him down, and he directed his chakra at the door, the door automatically unsealing itself and allowing them both in. Ibiki followed him inside.

"Need a hand getting to bed?"

"Knew you wanded to", Kakashi replied, starting to sober up as he pushed Ibiki up against the closed door, pressing his own body against the taller man's and leaning upwards, one visible dark eye looking into the two dark ones above him.

"I actually meant because you're drunk", Ibiki explained, although his eyes darkened slightly at the suggestion from the pale man.

"Sure, whatever", Kakashi shrugged, walking towards his bedroom. Ibiki watched him, unsure if he was swaying his hips seductively or as a result of the several bottles of sake. He couldn't exactly deny Kakashi's claim that he wanted the younger man; it may not have been the reason he originally approached Kakashi in the bar, but in any case, it was what he wanted now.

"Coming?" Kakashi called, as seductively as possible with the alcohol still evident in his voice. Ibiki looked between the front door and the bedroom door, before making a spur of the moment decision, dropping his long overcoat and shoes by the front door and walking towards the bedroom purposefully.

As he entered the room, he instantly saw Kakashi, splayed out on the bed, naked except for his mask. He had removed his hitai-ate, but still kept his Sharingan eye closed as he leaned up on his elbows to look at Ibiki. As he walked over to the bed, Ibiki dropped his gloves and belt, and pulled off his tunic, leaving him only in his dark trousers, as he knelt down by the bed, pulling on Kakashi's legs until they were hanging off the bed, allowing him access to the younger man's already half-hard cock.

Again, Ibiki took a moment to think, before another quick decision led to him wrapping his mouth around the head of Kakashi's cock, sucking harshly. Kakashi groaned, flopping heavily backwards onto the bed. The pleasure may not have been that great – at least not yet – but the alcohol was already clouding his mind, and the pleasurable suction was only adding to the haziness. Ibiki stood up, looking at the panting man sprawled out beneath him and grinning at the sight. He swiftly undid his pants, dropping them to the ground and stepping out of them.

"No underwear Morino?" Kakashi noticed.

"Problem with that? And at least call me by my first name if we're going to do this – unless you've changed your mind?"

"Not a chance", Kakashi replied, almost drooling at the sight of the large hardened member revealed to him. "Er – Ibiki", he added, almost as an afterthought, as his Sharingan eye opened to commit the sight forever to his memory.

"I suppose that eye is quite useful", Ibiki commented.

"Yeah, you should see how much home-made porn I have", Kakashi responded, as he sat up on the bed and reached up to pull Ibiki down into a heated kiss.

Ibiki responded eagerly, sliding his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. He jerked slightly as he felt Kakashi's hand close around his member, eagerly pumping Ibiki's erection as the younger man's own hand reached to close around his own. Ibiki only allowed Kakashi a few moments before pushing the silver-haired man backwards onto the bed, grabbing the pale legs as they bounced upwards on the bed, lifting them up to reveal the puckering hole. Ibiki held Kakashi's legs in the air at the ankles, one hand holding both, as his other hand trailed down the pale thigh to rub at the rim of the hole. Ibiki briefly sucked his fingers, slightly wetting them, before pressing one thick finger into the tight hole, quickly sliding in a second and scissoring them. Kakashi bucked on the bed, groaning, somewhat glad that the alcohol still in his system was dulling his senses, as he was sure that the thick fingers would be more uncomfortable otherwise. He was even more glad for this when he felt the brief preparation end, as the two fingers popped out and a thick cock was pressed into the tight hole. Kakashi groaned, knowing he would feel it in the morning, as Ibiki pushed his long, thick cock deep into Kakashi's barely stretched entrance, setting a brutal pace as he roughly thrust in and out of the younger man beneath him. Kakashi moaned loudly, feeling only the pleasure, the alcohol numbing the discomfort, as he wrapped his legs around Ibiki's broad waist.

"Having fun?" Ibiki asked, not pausing to wait for any sort of answer.

"Fuck, yes!" Kakashi almost screamed, bucking his hips up to meet Ibiki's pelvis. Ibiki pulled out just long enough to flip the writhing man onto his stomach, pressing Kakashi flat into the bed as he leant over and re-entered Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned and gripped the sheets, his body pressed flat into the mattress down to his knees, before his knees made a 90-degree angle as his feet pointed towards the ceiling, Ibiki holding his legs at that angle, standing to the side of the bed and thrusting harshly against Kakashi's prostate.

"Ah, more!" Kakashi begged, gripping into the mattress and bucking upwards to feel more of Ibiki's cock inside of him. Ibiki complied, speeding up his thrusts, as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Kakashi, I –"

"Fuck, yes!" Kakashi screamed, arching his back as he came, erupting all over the bed, which his cock was forcefully being pressed into. Ibiki groaned, thrusting a few more times before pulling out just in time, releasing his hold on Kakashi's legs and coming in ribbons across Kakashi's ass and back, jerking every last drop out and across the pale skin in front of him. Kakashi rolled over, smearing Ibiki's come across the bed, as his own was smeared across it already.

"Looks like we made a mess", Kakashi muttered softly, alcohol and pleasure leading him to doze off already.

"It's a warm enough night", Ibiki commented, reaching for a towel near the bed and using it to wipe the semen off of Kakashi. He picked up the silver-haired man, throwing the quilt off the bed and dropping Kakashi onto the clean sheets beneath, getting onto the bed beside him.

"If I wake up cold, I'll be annoyed, and I have to train with Raido tomorrow."

"You said you had tomorrow off", Ibiki stated accusingly.

"Yeah, well...if I'd said I was busy, you'd have been all responsible and tried to make me stop drinking, so..."

"What time?" Ibiki asked.

"Noon", Kakashi muttered in reply, falling asleep even as he was answering.

"Fine. 'Night", Ibiki said, allowing Kakashi to curl up against him as the two of them fell into a pleasure and alcohol-induced sleep.

* * *

As Ibiki woke up the following morning, he noted the slight headache from a hangover, the cool air from not being under the bedcovers, and a distinct lack of a body beside him. Ibiki never allowed himself to get so drunk he would forget anything, but he also knew many other people didn't share this tenet. He blinked his eyes open against the morning sunlight streaming in through the curtains, looking around the messy room. A moment later, Kakashi entered the room, a large bath towel wrapped around his waist and a small face-towel tied around his face as a pseudo-mask.

"Good morning", Ibiki said.

"Morning", Kakashi grunted in reply. "Why does the Sun have to be so bright?"

"Sorry, do you want me to ask the Sun to turn itself down? Like some sort of dimmer light?"

"Can you?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"No", Ibiki replied firmly, shaking his head at Kakashi's antics.

"Fine. Do you want a shower?"

"If you wouldn't mind", Ibiki replied. Kakashi nodded, inclining his head towards the bathroom, leaving Ibiki to sort himself out.

It didn't take long for Ibiki to shower and dry off. When he emerged from the bathroom, he found a note which had been taped to the outside of the bathroom door:

_Morino-san,_

_I have to go to meet Raido. Your clothes are in a pile on the couch. Don't bother the dogs and they won't bother you – if they're even still in the house. Make sure you close the front door behind you, but when you do you won't be able to get back in._

_Kakashi_

_P.S. Last night was fun._

Ibiki smirked to himself at the final line, although he still looked at the first line, frowning slightly when he noticed the use of his surname.  _I suppose he only stopped using it while we were actually having sex,_  Ibiki said to himself, as he dressed and left Kakashi's apartment.

On the other side of the village, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, on top of the Yondaime's head. He frequently went up there to talk to his former sensei about what was going on in his life, especially when he wanted to talk about anything to do with Naruto. Kakashi may have excuses always at the ready for his tardiness, but generally it was as he was always busy doing something else which he didn't want to talk about, like this. He finished his conversation with Minato at around 12.30, heading down to get a quick bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's before heading on to meet Raido at the Third Training Ground.

* * *

**Next Part of Series - RaiKaka, April 15th!**


End file.
